


leave a day at every door

by MistressKat



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He doesn’t ask if John is sure, if John has thought this through.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave a day at every door

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a drabble sequence. Also, I’ve had spring in my mind and senses for a week now. Title from [When I have seen the Sun emerge](http://hellopoetry.com/poem/3983/when-i-have-seen-the-sun-emerge/) by Emily Dickson

  
  
Spring pours through the blinds, painting the library in golden slashes of sun.  
  
“This is unacceptable,” Harold mutters, squinting at the monitors. “I cannot _see_.”  
  
John can do nothing but.  
  
He stands rooted in place, a cup of tea slowly heating his palm, caught in the play of shadow and light, the way Harold’s glasses go from opaque to clear and back again. Curved over the keyboard, his hands are pale, skin almost transparent, blue veins pushing toward the surface and John wants to press his mouth right there, against Harold’s steady pulse, to remind himself what hope tastes like.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Harold is not as surprised as he’d expected to be, probably because on some level at least he _had_ expected it.  
  
“Mr Reese,” he says as his chair is pulled around, blinking against the sudden brightness of the room, the expression on… “ _John_ ,” he amends, reaching to trace the lines at the corner of John’s eyes, stark and beautiful in the sunlight.  
  
He doesn’t ask if John is sure, if John has thought this through. By summer they may both be dead and to question John’s choice, to _deny_ …  
  
Unthinkable.  
  
Harold curls his fingers around John’s nape, guiding him down.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The floorboards are warm, the pain on his knees oddly welcoming, all the abuses life has inflicted on John’s body nothing but preparation for this moment; each wound and betrayal, each loss, making him strong enough to bear the weight of Harold’s kiss without wavering.  
  
But it’s because of _Harold_ , who picked John up from the gutter and showed him the stars, that he is strong enough to _accept_ it.  
  
John opens himself up like a well, already full from the purpose, the _life_ Harold has given him, and feels the way his heart brims and swells, overflowing with joy.

 


End file.
